


Cooking Classes

by poupame



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Food, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/pseuds/poupame
Summary: The one where Clarke and Lexa take a cooking class and things don't go as planned.Cue adorable fluffiness and cute awkward girls.





	Cooking Classes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random grouping of One Shots that I am putting together for NaNoWriMo or National Novel Writing Month. I don't want to write a novel so much as get back into finishing my current work and writing again. So I decided that since I had all of these Clexa ideas rolling around in my head they would be a good place to start.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

“Clarke, I can’t believe your friends signed us up for a cooking class.” I say into the phone.

“Sorry babe. I know you wanted to relax, but I couldn’t say no. It will be fun.”

This is so not what I was expecting when my girlfriend called me on my lunch break. This is the first I am hearing about this class and I am so not in the mood for something so asinine tonight. It has been a long day and an even longer week. I have been buried with work all week and we have not had a single moment of peace together that didn’t involve one of us unconscious. I was really looking forward to a quiet night in and maybe some Netflix and chill tonight.

“Ok, I guess. What time is the class? Do I have time to go home and change before it?”

“It’s at 6 and on the other side of town. You should probably come straight from work.”

I take a deep breath and let her know I will be there. I spend the rest of the afternoon dreading this class. I am sure that Raven is behind this. She finds it hilarious that neither of us cook and we still make meals like we are in college. She refused to come over for dinner last week because we weren’t having what she calls “adult food.” With as many hours as I work and as wrapped up in her artwork as Clarke is, neither of us care how fancy our meals are. We only care that they taste good and are somewhat healthy. I spend the next hour devising how I can get back at Raven.

 

* * *

 

“Raven how did you think this was a good idea? Neither of us can cook. Remember the time I burned water? This is going to be a disaster.” I am so not happy with my best friend. It’s not that Lexa and I don’t enjoy nice food, we do, but with limited time and skills we make do with what we know. I know that if my mom knew what our meals consisted of most nights she would be appalled.

“Clarke, that is why I thought this class might be a good idea. It is a beginner’s class and it includes wine tasting. Did I forget to mention that part?”

“Ok this may not be so bad after all. We like food and we like wine. I still think you should be prepared for Lexa’s wrath. She is not happy about having to go out after such a long week.”

 

* * *

  

“Hurry up Lexa. Damnit, where are you?” I am just starting to freak out that she is not going to show when I see my beautiful girlfriend sprinting toward me. If we weren’t so late I may have thought the image of her running down the street in her work clothes with her hair flying every direction and her bag bouncing on her hip to be hilarious. Even now I struggle to hold in a giggle at her appearance.

She finally reaches me, slightly out of breath with her glasses askew in the most adorable way. There is no time to chat, so I give her a quick hug and peck on the lips and drag her inside.

“I am so sorry Clarke. I got held up on a client conference call. I literally had to run the last 20 blocks because of traffic. Remind me again why we are not relaxing at home?” She asks me. I can never tell if she is serious or teasing when she is like this.

“Well, my well-meaning best friend wanted to do something nice for us. She got us these cooking classes as an early anniversary present. She did tell me today that there is wine at these things. Can you please try to be good for me? I know this is not your idea of fun, but it may be nice to try something different. If it is horrible then we don’t have to come back.”

“Ok babe. I will be on my best behavior. Let’s get this over with.”

We join the rest of the class and find an open station. There are still a few other cooking stations open, so I am happy we are not too late. We get situated and put on the aprons everyone else seems to be wearing. A tall fit blonde woman takes her place at the front of the little classroom. She introduces herself and what we are making tonight. She starts talking about the history of the dish and the wine parings that are going along with the food. I catch Lexa’s eye and I can tell she is into this about as much as I am. I hope this picks up soon or we may not make it the whole class.

The teacher brings around a box of fresh ingredients and we get to chopping everything up as instructed. Lexa and I laugh and tease each other while we work on getting our ingredients together. We only have one close call with a knife and thankfully no blood was spilled. We finish everything up before most other students, so Lexa and I take the time to catch up on each other’s day.

“So, is everything wrapped up on the big project that has kept you away from me all week?” I say a little petulantly. I know we shared a bed every night this week, but I miss my girlfriend. She knows that I am not taking it personally, but I really hate weeks like these.

“Yep, the project is right on schedule and things should be back to normal next week. How about we hurry up this cooking class so we can get things back to normal.”

We decide to take matters into our own hands and start on the next steps. We work on putting oil in the pan and heating it up. The next step is to add the chicken to cook. Lexa decides to take charge of this step and plops the chicken in the pan, which causes the oil to splash up on her hand and on the burner. We have a small flash fire going and I am starting to panic a little. I hear gasps coming from all around us and before I know it the teacher is ushering us out of the class. She tends to Lexa’s minor burns, wraps her hand up and gives us some after burn instructions. Then, she gives us a full refund and strict instructions to stay far, far away from a kitchen.

“Well on the bright side, out evening is unexpectedly free. And we got Raven’s money instead of having to go to more of these classes. I’m sorry about your hand, baby. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing it. I always have a blast writing these two.  
> Thank you for reading and please let me know if you enjoy this randomness from my brain. Feedback much appreciated!  
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
